fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA133
Synopsis As the second day of rest from the Indigo Plateau Conference concludes, Yazmyne reflects on the gym battles that allowed her to make it to the Top 16. The remaining sixteen trainers are fixed into an officially structured tourney tree through a Magikarp game Megan battles first and secures her place in the quarterfinals with her team of Raticate, Fletchinder, and Shedinja. Yazmyne faces her rival Heather in the fifth battle. Yazmyne pits Elekid, Spritzee, and Ivysaur against Heather's Bronzor, Rhydon, and Mantine. Both trainers are wary of the others' strategies, and they have accurately predicted the others' Pokemon for the battle. During the match, Heather tries to mimic the tactics Yazmyne mastered during her journey, but Yazmyne's determined Pokemon matches Heather's, resulting in a high-quality and intense battle. The epic duel ends with Yazmyne's Ivysaur pinning Mantine and blasting him with Energy Ball, thus allowing Yazmyne to advance to the quarterfinals. Her opponent with be Garrett. Meanwhile, Daniel manages to win his quarterfinal battle as well. Yazmyne and Daniel hope to with their matches, anticipating a semifinal clash. Summary The Indigo Plateau Conference's break is over and Yazmyne stands outside the balcony of her hotel room. She watches Pidgeot, Butterfree, Spinarak, and Spritzee sleep in the trees while Ivysaur, Elekid, Eevee sleep together on the floor in her room. Yazmyne thinks about her gym battle victories in her Kanto journey: Bulbasaur defeating Forrest's Rhyhorn, Bulbasaur defeating Misty's Politoed, Staryu defeating Miss Cleo's Misdreavus, Butterfree defeating Janine's Venomoth, Ivysaur defeating Erika's Tangrowth, Spritzee defeating Lt. Surge's Raichu, Onix besting Alice's Weavile, and Pidgeot defeating Hideki's Mega Heracross. Yazmyne thinks to herself that she has only four more battles to win, one of which will probably be against one of her friends while she may have to face Garrett, one of the competitions strongest trainers. Yazmyne tells herself not to worry. She returns to her room and turns off the lights. The next day, the sixteen remaining trainers of the conference march to the center stadium where they are paraded by the crowd. Dante and Nick sit in the stands joining the crowd in cheering. Champion Lance congratulates the participants of the Top 16 but explains that only one of them will be crowned champion. Yazmyne and Heather's battle begins with Heather choosing a Bronzor, a Pokemon which stuns Yazmyne. Heather notes that she prepares this Pokemon specifically for the later rounds of the competition and thought it perfect for a battle against Yazmyne. Luckily, Yazmyne explains, she picked the right Pokemon for this match. Yazmyne calls on Elekid, the only Pokemon Yazmyne has to counter Steel Pokemon. Heather says Yazmyne could not have anticipated Bronzor; Yazmyne says she didn't. She anticipated that Heather would not use a traditional Pokemon first in their battle and she was correct. When the battle truly begins, Yazmyne is granted the first move and she has Elekid open the match with Discharge to electrify Bronzor. With high defenses, Bronzor manages to shrug off the damage and retaliate by levitating Elekid with Extrasensory. At Heather's command, Bronzor smashes Elekid back onto the ground. Nick comments that both trainers are showing their intent early. Elekid gets up and charges at Bronzor with Focus Punch. Bronzor safely floats away, dodging each of Elekid's attacks, and Dante sees Bronzor's movements very similar to Yazmyne's Spritzee. Bronzor floats high to stay out of range, and it glows crimson red before using Future Sight. Several strange portals open above the battlefield with Bronzor releasing jagged blue balls of energy into them. Yazmyne notes that she's never seen Future Sight take effect before, so she doesn't know how or when it will strike. Bronzor then switches to Metal Sound. Bronzor releases a horrid shriek that stuns Elekid, lowering his defenses. Elekid recovers and uses the opening to land another Discharge. Bronzor takes the attack in stride as Heather calls on Bronzor to use Gyro Ball. Bronzor glows bright blue and rotates quickly; Bronzor's Gyro Ball absorbs the electricity and it strikes Elekid twice before a third one sends Elekid flying back. Yazmyne is surprised once more. Heather reminds Yazmyne of her third round battle with Pidgeot who used Steel Wing to absorb Luxray's electricity and attack; now she's doing the same. Yazmyne realizes that Heather is using her battle tactics against her, but Yazmyne refers Heather to her Bronzor. Bronzor floats in pain as yellow static appears on its body. The announcer explains Elekid's Static ability, which has paralyzed Bronzor, triggered by physical contact against Elekid. With Bronzor paralyzed, Elekid lands a third Discharge, but it's not enough to knock out the defensive Steel-Type. Yazmyne tells Elekid to end the battle with Focus Punch. Bronzor fights paralysis and attacks with Extrasensory, but Elekid jumps away from the attack just in time before pounding Bronzor with Focus Punch, which effectively takes the Steel-Type out of the battle. Elekid cheers in his victory, but the effects of Future Sight activate and the jagged orbs of power descend from the sky to strike the unsuspecting ELekid in an explosion. With his Special Defenses, already lowered, Elekid is knocked out from the attack, making the battle a draw. Yazmyne and Heather's battle riles the audience, and both trainers recall their Pokemon. Daniel compliments Heather for planning ahead, and that anticipation makes Yazmyne and Heather equals in this match. The two girls call on their next Pokemon: Spritzee and Rhydon. The battle remains neutral. Rhydon gets the first move, using Rock Blast, but Spritzee's light body allows her to float around the attacks. However, Rhydon takes the chance to engulf Spritzee in a powerful Flamethrower in the same tactic Yazmyne used with Onix against Jamie in the first round. Yazmyne says that she has to adjust. As Flygon closes in with a following Hammer Arm, Yazmyne has Spritzee defend with Dazzling Gleam. Spritzee shines generating a light defense that repels the Ground-Type. With Rhydon at bay, Spritzee lands crescent blasts of Fairy Wind. Spritzee continues landing Fairy Wind attacks, prompting Rhydon to defend with Protect. Rhydon then uses Rock Blast, which Spritzee destroys with Thunderbolt in a brilliant dazzle. Rhydon delivers a Flamethrower once more and Spritzee defends herself with Dazzling Gleam. Despite Spritzee's protection, Rhydon endures some pain by using Hammer Arm to still smash Spritzee into the ground. Rhydon plans to attack with Hammer Arm again, but this time Spitzee uses Sweet Scent to distract Flygon with an alluring scent. Spritzee then glows and rams Rhydon with Dazzling Gleam, knocking it out. Heather recalls Rhydon, sad that he could not pull out the win. Megan anticipates Crobat to be Heather's final Pokemon but Daniel says that would be "too easy." Yazmyne knew Heather would go into battle with Rhydon, which is why she prepared Spritzee. Since Heather is thinking like Yazmyne then Yazmyne would prepare for Crobat with Butterfree or Onix. Megan then asks what Heather's third Pokemon would be, and Daniel guesses that it would be a Pokemon Yazmyne has little experience facing. Heather's final Pokemon is her Mantine. Spritzee moves first with Thunderbolt to take advantage of Mantine's typing, but Mantine counters with Aqua Ring. Mantine summons rings of water to defend against electrical attacks effectively. Heather then tells Mantine to dive in with Wing Attack and he strikes Spritzee. Spritzee survives and releases crescent blasts of Fairy Wind that manage to clip Mantine, but the Flying-Type stays aloft and it blasts Spritzee with Hydro Pump, taking the Fairy-Type out of the battle as she crashes into the stadium wall. Yazmyne remembers Mantine from when it was a cute Mantyke, but those days are over. She believes Mantine has become a serious battler. She recalls Spritzee and announces her final Pokemon as Ivysaur, who has been antsy to battle since the start of the tournament. Heather is surprised as she thought Yazmyne would prepare to battle Crobat, but Yazmyne says that regardless of Heather's choice, she was going to end the battle with Ivysaur, who is determined to win. The match begins and Heather wants to take an early advantage. She has Mantine attack with Wing Attack, which Ivysaur dodges. Mantine turns back around to strike with Psybeam, which Ivysaur also dodges, Yazmyne says that she and Ivysaur have trained plenty on speed and evasion. Yazmyne says they also trained on accuracy, and Ivysaur releases a Leech Seed from the bud on his back with the speed of a missile. Tiny vines wrap around Mantine and sap her strength. As Mantine is drained, the energy is converted into red orbs and given to Ivysaur as health. However, Aqua Ring is still active and Mantine is able to recover from some of its damages. Daniel is impressed with Heather even more, saying that even if she was caught off-guard by Yazmyne's pick of Ivysaur, she still had a counter to get around a move such as Leech Seed. Mantine attacks Ivysaur with Hydro Pump and Yazmyne orders Vine Whip. Ivysaur's vines disperse the waters and Ivysaur extends them to have them wrap around Mantine. Ivysaur proceeds to spin Mantine around and he plans to smash Mantine on the ground. With careful observation, Heather has Mantine time its Wing Attack just right to smash onto the ground to cushion the blow and break from Ivysaur's grasp. Leech Seed takes its toll on Mantine but Aqua Ring still heals the Water-Type as well. Yazmyne orders Ivysaur to restrict Mantine with Razor Leaf. As Mantine swerves in the air, Ivysaur restricts Mantine's scope by trapping it in a whirlwind of Razor Leaf that also damages the Water-Type. Despite the restriction, Mantine lands a super-effective Psybeam that Ivysaur has to endure. With Ivysaur exposed, Mantine then attacks with Wing Attack, but Ivysaur restrains his opponent by the wings this time instead of just its body while using Vine Whip. Ivysaur proceeded to land an Energy Ball that reduces Mantine's defenses. Heather takes advantage of the restraint and has Mantine strike Ivysaur with Wing Attack. Ivysaur holds his ground, but he's becoming a little winded, the modest recovery of Leech Seed only doing so much. Heather knows Ivysaur doesn't have the energy to evade her next attack and orders Mantine to attack with Psybeam. Yazmyne orders Ivysaur to counter with Energy Ball, which results in another explosion. Mantine charges through the smoke with Wing Attack for a surprise attack, but Yazmyne and Ivysaur anticipate the maneuver. Ivysaur jumps over Mantine with his vines. Ivysaur then uses Vine Whip to grab Mantine by its wings and slam it onto the ground. Yazmyne excitedly orders Energy Ball. Ivysaur releases a green energy orb that explodes on Mantine. When the smoke fades, Mantine is shown unable to battle, making Yazmyne the winner of the match. Heather recalls Mantine on a job well done while Yazmyne pets her tired but smiling Ivysaur. Heather and Yazmyne meet at the center when they applaud each other on a great battle. Yazmyne then teases Heather about stealing her tactics. Heather says she thought she could try beating Yazmyne at her own game, but it failed. The girls share a laugh among the cheering audience. Nick says that those two girls shared a great battle, but Dante says that now, Yazmyne's quarterfinal opponent is the competition's favorite, Garrett, who is bound to push Yazmyne to her limits. Megan and Daniel enjoyed the battle as well and eventually it is Daniel's turn to battle, facing a trainer Pierce. The scene fades out and at the end of the day, Daniel feeds Forretress, Solrock, and Magneton for winning his fifth round match while the other trainers train their Pokemon as well. Dante asks Heather what she'll be doing now. Heather pinches Dante's cheeks saying that he cannot get rid of her that easily. She intends to say for the conference until the end. After that, she can worry about her next journey. Heather promises to be cheering her friends in the stands. All battles in the fifth round occur on a standard battlefield. The battles begin immediately and Megan faces her opponent with Raticate, Chandelure, and Steelix to secure her place in the quarterfinals. In the fifth battle, Garrett wins his 3-on-3 battle with only his signature Pokemon, Vaporeon, which the other trainers find rather intimidating. However, Yazmyne and Heather are finally revved up for their battle that they haven't had since they met. In the stands, Dante tries to preview the battle in his head, and he worries that Heather knows all of Yazmyne's Pokémon but Yazmyne doesn't know all of Heather's. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Heather to advance to the quarterfinals. *Megan and Daniel defeat their fifth round opponents and advance to the quarterfinals. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Daniel *Heather *Megan *Garrett *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Spritzee (Yazmyne's) *Raticate (Megan's) *Chandelure (Megan's) *Steelix (Megan's) *Bronzor (Heather's) *Rhydon (Heather's) *Mantine (Heather's) Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Indigo Plateau Conference